Shadow Time
by Adam Decker
Summary: The dark rangers fight against the good rangers, but one of them want to help the others. Part of my Pirate Fighters Series, an original team of rangers. Sequel published.


Shadow Time

By Adam Decker

Overview: When you are a ranger of darkness, what happens when you don't want to be evil anymore? Sequel to Enter the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is the nineteenth installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters. I hope that you enjoy. This is set in an alternate Power Rangers universe where the series ended after RPM. There is currently no alternate name planned for Emily. I have yet to see any of Power Rangers: Samurai, so that series supposedly hasn't happened yet as my series was started when there wasn't going to be anything after RPM. That will also explain why nothing in this series has much real continuity to the real Power Rangers. This is an original team of rangers created by a ranger fan. So enjoy it if you like it, if not, then it doesn't matter as most stories on this site are crap. You might be reading one right now.

To Review: Captain Dewgone gave his crew morphers to become the Power Rangers. They are Neal, Lois, Kayla, Glen, and Andy Adams, the ranger historian. They fight against the evil Consair and his brother, Captain Jack. They are also fighting against former red ranger Daniel. They don't know it yet, but they are also going to be fighting against dark, ninja fighter rangers. Their names are Emily, John, Marisa, and Harry. Daniel is their leader. What will happen next? Read to find out.

The crew of The Great Power thought things were nice, too nice. There hadn't been an attack by either Consair or Captain Jack in a long time. The guys were talking about this.

"Something big must be going down," said Neal, the red ranger. "They must be planning a big attack on us."

"You're right," said Andy. "Nothing's happened for a long time so something has to be happening soon."

"I'm not really concerned about that," said Glen.

"What are you concerned about?" asked Andy.

"I wish that I had a girlfriend," said Glen. "You and Neal have one and I want one too."

"I understand your problem," said Neal. "I didn't enjoy being single at all. You have to understand something though."

"What's that?"

"We should not be concerned about those kinds of worries right now. I trust that this won't affect you when you are needed to fight, right?"

"I would never ignore my rangerly duties," said Glen.

Suddenly, the image of Captain Dewgone appeared in front of them.

"First off," said the mentor of the rangers, "I thank Andy for coming up with this awesome messaging system. The more important piece of business is this: We might know what Consair's next move might be. Please come to my room; the girls are already here."

When they were all there, Captain Dewgone told them what might be happening.

"Remember how Daniel tricked us by saying that he was on our side again?"

"Yes," said Neal. "I'm not too fond of that memory."

"Well he was after powers that could form a new team of rangers. We think that he might want to use those powers to form an evil team of rangers."

"I was afraid that this would happen," said Neal. "I don't know why we trusted him."

"It was an honest mistake," said Kayla. "I trusted him once too."

"I just wish we knew what they were up to," said Captain Dewgone.

What were they up to? Well let's see for ourselves. Daniel was the leader of these rangers and he was explaining how they would strike.

"I think that they will be on to us by now," said Daniel. "So we strike them soon, we strike them fast, and we strike them hard."

Emily was having troubles with what was wanted of her. She didn't know that she'd be using these powers for evil. So when they were done with their meeting and before they would meet for the attack, she went to the port city of Diluents to see if she could warn someone there. She didn't know that the good rangers were there in town and that Glen was in the bar, sitting right next to her. He began to strike up a conversation with her.

"So," he began, "how are you?"

"That all depends," said Emily. "Is it okay if I get philosophical?"

"Okay," said Glen, unsure of what he was getting himself into.

"How can you be sure that the side you are fighting on is the right one? How do you know that what someone else thinks is right is what is really right? Is anything in this world ever obvious?"

Glen pondered that question for a while. Basically, he just said what he was thinking.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm sure that the answer will be obvious when you think about it. There is always a right and wrong and in the end, everyone should know what the right thing to do is."

"I think that you are right," responded Emily.

They both went back to where they thought they should be. The day passed without any incident. The next day however, both sets of rangers fought each other on a random island. They even fought each other in different sets of zords. The ninja fighters were very tough. The day after this one brought with it a new hope to defeat this new evil. Emily came to back to Glen and revealed herself to him.

"You're a dark ranger?" asked Glen, surprised.

"Not if I can help it," said Emily. "Consider me a double agent. I'll do whatever is needed to fight for the real good side. What do you need?"

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters.


End file.
